Nice to Meet You
"Nice to Meet You" is the first and premiere episode of Mansion, a reality series featuring 18 house guests competing against one another. The episode's title was said by Julianne. Recap The 18 houseguests arrive in six separate cars, three people in each. Emily, Emmaline, and Hayden arrive first. Emmaline and Hayden immediately hit it off, while Emily looks around the house. Aaron, Josh, and Julianne arrive next, seemingly getting along. However, Josh reveals in an interview that he disliked both of them. Jeremy, Maya, and Teegan arrive next. Maya seems distant from everyone else, while Jeremy and Teegan get along. Jackson, Marcus, and Vivian arrive next. Marcus and Vivian leave Jackson sitting alone while talking. Amanda, Annika, and Katya arrive next. The three girls all get along well, though Katya seems harshly critical. Patrick, Kenzie, and Tyler arrive last, with Patrick and Tyler instantly gaining a friendship. The eighteen are all brought together and are told to get to know each other with lunch. They all eat lunch and form groups. Tyler, Patrick, Jackson, Emily, and Katya stay in their group, while Maya, Emmaline, Annika, Amanda, Marcus, Josh, and Hayden form their own group. Kenzie and Julianne stay together with no one else, while Vivian, Aaron, and Jeremy form their group and Teegan sits alone. These five groups are then told that a single key is hidden somewhere in the house and they must find it. The first group to find a key gets to fill in the rest of the open spots on their team up to nine. Tyler, Patrick, Jackson, Emily, and Katya search the bedrooms but find nothing. Emily finds a knife and keeps it. Maya, Emmaline, Annika, Amanda, Marcus, Josh, and Hayden search the basement. Hayden and Emmaline continue to bond, while Amanda feels left out. Kenzie and Julianne search the library but still find nothing. Teegan joins them but leaves after they find nothing. Vivian, Aaron, and Jeremy find the outdoor pool and Jeremy dives in, finding the key. The three are awarded the winners of the first challenge and decide the teams. They choose Julianne and Kenzie first and attempt to get all five of Tyler's group, but they are reminded they are at ten instead of nine and Jackson is forced to leave. The other team is decided: the large group of seven, plus Teegan and Jackson. They are given a break before the main challange. While discussing their plans, Emmaline kisses Hayden, while Jackson makes a good impression. Teegan and Josh also become friends, while Maya flirts with Marcus. At their part of the mansion, Jeremy and Katya bond, while Emily and Tyler insist they are only friends after several flirty moments. The teams are brought together in the study and told their challenge: a sentence will be shown with three missing words. The missing words are carved into window seals throughout the house, two seals for each word. At each window there will be a slip of paper proving you were there, so each team can get up to three. The first team to get all three slips and return to the study wins. Team 1 (Amanda, Annika, Emmaline, Hayden, Jackson, Josh, Marcus, Maya, and Teegan) makes it to the library window and find a slip of paper, before moving on to the kitchen and finding one there as well. Team 2 (Aaron, Emily, Jeremy, Julianne, Katya, Kenzie, Patrick, Tyler, and Vivian) has bad luck and find nothing in the house. However, Team 1, after their quick winning streak, cannot find the third word. Team 2 finds a slip of paper in the bathroom before not finding another one for a while. Finally, they make it to the Shed outside and find their second slip of paper. Inside, Teams 1 and 2 both find their third at the same time and race back to the study. Team 2, minus Tyler, make it to the study and believe they have won, with all of Team 1 making it to study shortly after them. However, Tyler makes it to there after and Team 2 learn all of their team had to be there, meaning they did not win, and Team 1 won. Team 1 celebrates their victory and learn that they get to stay in the nice bedrooms, while Team 2 will stay in the not-as-nice bedrooms downstairs, and must vote someone off their team to leave the mansion. After a tense voting session, with Tyler feeling worried, the voting comes down to Tyler and Vivian. Vivian ultimately is given a pass, meaning Tyler is off the show. Tyler leaves, with Emily apologizing to him. Cast Trivia Voting